


The Play |⚘| A Dreamnotfound Fanfiction

by Mochii_islost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochii_islost/pseuds/Mochii_islost
Summary: Dream went to a play on a cold December night. He expected to just see the play and leave, but then he caught his eyes on one of the actors. He asked one of his friends at the play, Sapnap. He said, “His name is George, some of his friends call him Gogy. He seems really chill although he’s quiet. He usually expresses himself through acting. That's all I know man.” Dream thanks him. And so this new adventure continues.





	The Play |⚘| A Dreamnotfound Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh This is the first chapter- um yeah enjoy ig?
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Trigger Warnings: None

“Do you see that sunset George?” I asked, “I do, I really do. It’s so….so...beautiful..” The man replied, “Just like you George..” I say back

*Record Scratch*

Woah woah woah woah. Ok hold your horses. How did I get here you ask? Well let me tell you. It was the 9th of December. On a cold night. I decided to go to my school play. I never took part in these kinds of plays and such, but it was fun trying something new right? Right..? Anyways, let's go back to where I left my house and was walking down the road where the play was being played at.

|⚘|

Dream’s POV:

I walked over to my school once again. ‘The second time today...huh...well, its for the yearly school play and I definitely need to be there…’ I thought to myself as the large school became clear in the few blocks. I looked around the neighborhood, there was a small corner store right across the school. The rest of the buildings on the front and back were filled with houses. My school was built in a bad neighborhood. That wasn't a bad thing of course, I got to see drunk people all the time on the sides of streets talking to a rat. I laughed slightly at the thought as the school was right before my body. 

I breathed in deeply and entered the schools’ main doors. I soon was met with kids walking down the halls. I look around for the play entrance. I gave up and followed the crowd hoping it would bring me to the play. 

My conclusion was correct as I see the auditorium doors. I push through some people as I get to the doors and open them. I see a bunch of seats in rows. There were about a little more than half people in each of the rows. I take a seat as I take out my phone. I start texting some of my friends back and checking Twitter to pass time. 

After 30-ish minutes the lights dim and the chattering of the students comes to a slow stop. There right before me was the most beautiful boy I have seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading and have a good day/night! Mochii signing off~!
> 
> Ps. So sorry its short. I did this at 3 in the morning blasting Wilbur Soot. I have 0 ideas so please help-


End file.
